Blue is the Colour
by The Alleycat Ulan
Summary: “Kyoya, what’s the difference between baby blue and sky blue?” How to paint a house with Haruhi and Kyoya. Paint War! Haruhi/Kyoya oneshot.


Hello!

This piece was an amusing write indeed, just playing the scene out in my head had me giggling. Although I must admit to me Kyoya and Haruhi are a bit OOC. The title is a reference to the song "Blue" by Eiffel 65, but the song really doesn't have anything to do with the story. ^^'

Enjoy!

* * *

With a sigh Kyoya plonked onto the plastic encased bed and removed his glasses, examining the smatter of blue paint that coated the lens.

"Kyoya, what's the difference between baby blue and sky blue?" Haruhi asked dubiously from where she was bent over the blue colour charts that went with the twenty odd tins of blue paint Tamaki had bought with him.

"That particular piece of knowledge escapes me," Kyoya replied, trying in vain to wipe the offending paint away.

When Kyoya and Haruhi had decided that they should paint their new house the original idea had been to channel Tamaki and the other ex-host club members' boisterous energy into assisting with the task. The newly weds had been content with a light shade of blue, but Tamaki had taken it upon himself to provide them with every shade of blue under the sun, while the twins had insisted that all interior décor must match the colour on the wall.

So that was how they had ended up with twelve blue-green colour charts and twenty tins of blue paint. And that was also how Kyoya had ended up with a smattering of paint across the front of his shirt and face.

Giving up, Kyoya replaced the glasses his face and found that now, not only did glasses heal his naturally blurred vision but now they also turned the world a strange haze of pale blue.

"Haruhi," Kyoya said as he rose to his feet and walked to the mirror that leant against the wall. Through his blue tinged glasses, Kyoya found it impossible to tell where the paint ended and he began.

"Mmm?" she said turning to him.

"Do I have paint on my face?" He asked, wiping at his face with the edge of his shirt. Haruhi squinted.

"I can't tell. Come here." Kyoya obliged, crouching beside her.

"So?" Kyoya prompted. A mischievous glint lit Haruhi's eyes. Having spent much of her past ten years in the company of the devilish twins she had developed a so called 'cheeky streak' as Kyoya had discovered.

"Yes, you do," Haruhi answered, reaching up and dragging three paint covered fingers down Kyoya's cheek. After a moment Kyoya smirked and Haruhi took this as a signal to retreat, scrabbling to her feet, planning to dart out of the room before Kyoya could exact his revenge. But alas just as she turned to run two wet sticky hands planted themselves on either side of her face.

"Ahh!" Haruhi exclaimed jumping away. Her face twisting in distaste she wiped the wet sticky muck away. Kyoya smirked in satisfaction and readjusted his blue tinted glasses. Haruhi seized the moment and grabbing a bucket of sky blue paint and a large paint brush sent a glob of paint flying at her husband. It landed with a defining _splat _on the front of Kyoya's pants. Barely suppressing giggles Haruhi dodged behind another piece of plastic encased furniture just as paint smattered the wall behind where she had been standing.

And so the paint war began.

Baby blue paint was flung one way, sky blue the other while forget-me-not blue sailed both ways smattering the wall with an uneven spread of pale blues.

Haruhi dashed for the door, but Kyoya was too quick for her. He grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. He had planned for a chivalrous knight-like scooping up of the fair maiden, but the paint had other ideas.

Beneath his feet, the paint was proved a worthy adversary as it caused him to slip and fall in a heap. He opened his eyes and found that the paint had changed things to his advantage. Pinned beneath him and struggling stupidly was Haruhi.

He leered down at her, holding a paint brush over her face. The thick liquid dribbled down the brush forming a heavy, and steadily growing, droplet which threatened to fall at any moment.

"I'm ba-" Tamaki stopped dead in the doorway. From where he stood he could only see Kyoya pinning Haruhi to the ground.

"My precious daughter!" Tamaki cried leaping towards them.

Kyoya reacted quickly; grabbing a nearby paint tin he placed it on the charging Tamaki's head.

Upside down.

Tamaki blinked slowly, trying to comprehend what had just happened, as blue paint dribbled down through his hair, plastering it to his head, before continuing down his body.

Haruhi took advantage of Kyoya's distraction and scrabbled to her feet. Before either of the boys had time to think she had loosed a rain of blue upon them. Kyoya and Tamaki exchanged glances and leapt for the paintbrushes and blue paint.

When the twins, Mori and Honey arrived back the paint war was still in full swing. They didn't hesitate in taking up their own ammunition and joining in. The twins formed a formidable tag team while Honey and Mori formed another. Honey clambered onto Mori's shoulders, that was something even age would never change, and from there had a clear view and good aim. Mori's job was to dodge, something which he was very skilled at indeed. In fact, when the war ended, he was the least blue of them all.

They collapsed into a pile of predominately blue bodies and surveyed their handy work.

"Soo…." Kyoya began when he had caught his breathe, "What colour have you decided on?"

"Hmm," Haruhi leant back against his chest and gazed at the paint smeared walls, "I quite like this colour."


End file.
